


Abschied von der Villa Kunterbunt

by elektra121



Category: Pippi Långstrump | Pippi Longstocking Series - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: Villa Kunterbunt soll wegen Baufälligkeit abgerissen werden. Tommy und Annika kehren noch ein letztes Mal zurück.





	Abschied von der Villa Kunterbunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katekane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katekane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Farewell, Villa Villekulla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964411) by [elektra121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121). 



Nachdem der sehr leckere Sonntags-Braten und das Kompott im Hause Settergren verzehrt worden waren, brachte Tommys Frau die Kinder zum Mittagsschlaf ins Bett. Herr und Frau Settergren entschieden, ebenfalls lieber ein bisschen ruhen zu wollen, als Annika, die übers Wochenende vom Studieren aus Lund gekommen war, vorschlug, ein bisschen spazieren zu gehen.  
So kam es, dass die beiden Geschwister schließlich allein unterwegs waren. Das Wetter lud nicht unbedingt zum Spazierengehen ein. Es war kühl, grau und windig. Sie schlugen die Mantelkrägen hoch und liefen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Am Vormittag hatte es geregnet und ab und zu musste man Pfützen umrunden, um sich nicht schmutzig zu machen.

„Hast du gehört, dass die alte Villa abgerissen werden soll?“, fragte Tommy.  
„Nein. Aber es ist wohl sinnvoll. Sie war ja schon seit Jahren einsturzgefährdet.“ Annika war schon immer die Vernünftige gewesen.  
„Ja…“ Tommy steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und kickte zum Spaß ein paar kleine Steine mit den Füßen, etwas, das er in anderer Gesellschaft als die seiner Schwester niemals tat. „Aber findest du es nicht irgendwie ein bisschen schade?“  
„Doch, sehr sogar. Wollen wir nochmal hingehen? Ich weiß nicht… uns verabschieden?“ Annika kam sich selbst ein bisschen dumm vor, das vorzuschlagen – seit wann verabschiedete man sich von leerstehenden alten Häusern? – aber Tommy schien sehr genau zu verstehen, was sie meinte.

„Weißt du noch, wie wir früher immer hiergestanden haben?“, fragte er, als sie vor dem morschen, grünbemoosten Gartentor angekommen waren.  
„Ja, und uns gewünscht, dass dort jemand mit Kindern einzieht. Weil uns immer so langweilig war.“  
„Aber es ist nie jemand gekommen. Es hieß ja immer, dass es diesem Kapitän gehörte, der verschollen ist.“  
„Ja, und weißt du noch, dass wir uns ausgedacht haben, dass seine Tochter hier einziehen würde?“  
Tommy lachte. „Ja, wer könnte Pippi wohl jemals vergessen? Selbst, wenn es sie gar nicht gab!“  
„Pippilotta Viktualia Rollgardina Pfefferminz Ephraimstochter Langstrumpf.“, zitierte Annika andächtig.  
„Du wolltest unbedingt, dass es ein Mädchen wäre. Ich wollte lieber einen Seeräuber. Also haben wir uns auf beides geeinigt.“ Tommy stellte probeweise seinen Fuß auf eine Verstrebung der Gartentür und zog sich hoch.  
„Vorsicht! Die ist bestimmt morsch!“  
„Ach, Quatsch. Komm, lass uns noch ein letztes Mal heimlich drüberklettern!“ Er schwang sich über die Tür und half Annika, ihm zu folgen.

„Im Grunde hat sie alles gemacht, was wir nicht durften und was sich Kinder so wünschen, oder? Den Süßigkeiten- und Spielzeugladen leerkaufen, jeden Tag Sachen geschenkt bekommen…“  
„Jaaa, aber auch, dass die gemeinen Jungs mal einen Schluck von ihrer eigenen Medizin bekommen. Und jemand dämlichen Tanten und gemeinen Onkels etwas entgegensetzt. Mutig sein, das Richtige tun, sich für andere einsetzen. Und alles ganz prima durcheinander bringen.“  
„Ich hab sie wirklich, wirklich gerngehabt.“, gab Annika leise zu.  
„Ich auch. Ich glaube wirklich, sie war unsere allerbeste Freundin.“  
„Was wohl aus ihr geworden ist?“  
Tommy überlegte nicht lange: „Na, ich würde sagen, sie ist wieder zu See gefahren. Und jetzt befreit sie die Sieben Weltmeere von Ungerechtigkeit. Bloß schade, dass sie nie schreibt.“  
„Sie konnte ja nie besonders gut schreiben.“, erinnerte ihn Annika.

Mittlerweile waren sie vor dem Haus angekommen. Das machte wirklich einen ausgesprochen verwahrlosten Eindruck, mit seinen vernagelten Fenstern, dem teilweise eingestürzten Dach und der Veranda, auf der Gras wuchs. Vor vielen Jahren hatte offenbar einmal jemand einen Eimer rosa Farbe verstrichen, ob in einem ernsthaften Versuch, die Front zu verschönern oder als Scherz, war nicht mehr auszumachen. Jedenfalls hatte es bei weitem nicht gereicht, die ganze Front zu bedecken - das gab dem ganzen Haus einen irgendwie schelmischen, augenzwinkernden Ausdruck, der selbst jetzt noch zu erkennen war. Annika und Tommy sahen auf die verblasste Farbe und mussten lächeln.  
„Es ist eine fürchterliche Verschwendung, dass sie nicht wirklich hier gewohnt hat. Das ist die aller-allerbeste Villa zum Wohnen für das stärkste kleine Mädchen der Welt.“  
Annika machte Anstalten, die Tür zu öffnen, an die ein großes Schild mit „EINSTURZGEFÄHRDET“ genagelt war, aber die Tür klemmte oder war verschlossen.  
„Ist wohl besser, nicht nochmal reinzugehen.“ Tommy ließ offen, ob er die Einsturzgefahr meinte oder eher, dass sie der Zustand der Innenräume traurig machen würde, der nur noch sehr wenig mit Kinderfantasien zu tun haben konnte. Da ließ Annika von der Tür ab.

Sie umrundeten das Gebäude einmal ganz und gelangten schließlich an einen mindestens ebenso einsturzgefährdet aussehenden Baum. Er trug seit Jahren keine Blätter mehr und die wenigen schwarzgrauen Aststummel wurden von Holzstangen abgestützt. Außerdem schien er hohl zu sein.  
„Der kommt wohl auch mit weg, denk ich.“  
Tommy ging näher und zeigte auf ein recht großes Loch am Fuß des Baumes, zwischen den Wurzeln.  
„Wir haben gespielt, dass da drin Limonade wuchs, weißt du noch?“  
„Ja, natürlich! Weil wir damals ganz verrückt nach diesem Waldmeister-Zeug waren. Obwohl ich ja immer der Meinung war, dass Pippi sie für uns reingelegt hatte. “  
Warum, wusste Tommy selber nicht, aber er konnte nicht widerstehen, ein letztes Mal seine Hand in das Loch zu stecken. Gleich darauf erschrak er.  
„Annika, da ist was drin!“ Er zog verdattert zwei Flaschen Waldmeister-Limonade hervor.  
„Du liebe Zeit! Ob wir die damals vergessen haben?“  
Tommy war wieder aufgestanden und betrachtete die Flaschen ungläubig. „Unmöglich. Die hatten damals ein anderes Etikett. Das hier sind neue!“

Annika sah ihn gerührt an. „Ach, Tommy, das ist so süß von dir!“ Aber Tommy schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich war das nicht. Ehrlich.“ Dann forschte er im Gesicht seiner Schwester, ob sie sich verraten würde: „Hast du vielleicht…?“ Aber auch Annika schwor, mit den Flaschen nichts zu tun zu haben.  
Tommy kroch sogar noch einmal an das Loch heran und angelte, so weit es ging, mit den Fingern in der Höhlung des Baumes, als hoffe er, einen Brief von Pippi zu finden, der alles erklärte – aber nichts, natürlich.

Fast feierlich öffneten sie die Flaschen und stießen, zum Haus gewandt, an.  
„Vielen Dank, Villa Kunterbunt! War schön mit dir!“  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Pippi! Wir vergessen dich nie!“  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Viel Erfolg beim Kämpfen gegen die Piraten und das Unrecht!“  
„Vielen Dank auch für das Abschiedsgeschenk! Und schreib doch vielleicht mal!“

Als sie vom Gartentor wieder auf die Straße sprangen, bemerkte Annika, dass Tommy sich seine hellen Hosen mit Erde und Grasflecken beschmiert hatte. Auch ihre eigenen guten Strümpfe hatten Spritzer und Flecken vom Herumspazieren in fremden Grundstücken und dem Überklettern von Zäunen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund schämten sich beide überhaupt nicht dafür.

**Author's Note:**

> Meine Interpretation als erwachsene Leserin ist ja, dass die Kinder sich Pippi ausgedacht haben. Alles in der kleinen Stadt ist so fürchterlich ordentlich, gesittet und langweilig, dass man dringend jemanden bräuchte, der mal alles ein bisschen durcheinanderbringt... ;)


End file.
